Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader, Mario Edition, featuring Hey Arnold
by Charanium
Summary: Mario characters answer elementary school questions with the help of Arnold and his friends! Can they win the jackpot or are they not smarter than a 5th grader?


_Disclaimer: I know that the characters in_ Hey Arnold! _are 4th graders, but for this story, out of respect for _Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?,_ Arnold and his class will be in the 5th grade. And also, I'm following _5th Grader's_ classic format. I hope you enjoy this story._

_Are you smarter than a 5th grader? Grab a pencil and a piece of paper. Meet your teacher, now we're back in school, so are you smart enough for the 5th grade? _

"Neil O'Neil here, and welcome to_ Are You Smarter Than a 5th grader?_, the game that tests adults' knowledge of elementary school subject matter! If they can get a perfect score on this test, they will win**_ ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!_**" The audience erupted into thunderous applause.

Neil continued, "And they will have help. Five 5th graders have been selected to help our contestants should the need arise. They are Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johansson, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Hyerdahl, and Harold Berman!" The audience cheered as, one by one, the students came into the studio and sat at their desks.

"All right, class! Ready to meet your first new classmate? He is a plumber, hero, and mascot who attended PS 247 in Brooklyn, New York. Please welcome Mario Mario!" Everyone cheered wildly as Mario ran into the studio and did his trademark jumps.

Neil then said, "All right, Mario. Class is in session, and these are your new classmates. You'll be taking a quiz that has ten questions ranging from 1st to 5th grade. The first question is worth $1,000; the 10th question is worth half a million...and a chance for a million. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. When you answer the fifth question correctly, you will be guaranteed $25,000 no matter what.

"You will also be allowed to cheat twice. You can peek at your classmate's answer and decide whether or not to take the answer. You can copy the answer, which means you have to take the answer. And once during the game, if you're wrong, but your classmate is right, that will be a save. Each classmate can help you for two questions. Pick your first classmate now." Mario then picked Arnold.

Neil then said, "I forgot to tell you. If you miss and cannot be saved, you flunk out. But if you're not sure of a question and do not wish to cheat, you can drop out and take the money you've earned. However, if you do, you must face the camera and tell the viewers that you are not smarter than a 5th grader. Agreed?" "Agreed." "All right, let's find out. Is Mario Mario smarter than a 5th grader?" And the audience erupted into cheers.

Mario then said, "I'll start-a with 1st-a grade Social Studies." The question was "Who was the first President of the United States?" Arnold quickly answered and locked it in. "That's an easy one. It's-a George Washington," said Mario, and he locked it in. That was the correct answer, netting Mario $1,000.

Then Mario picked 1st grade Health (I had to get this question from the internet). The question was "True or False? An apple is a vegetable." Arnold laughed as he quickly answered. Mario shared in Arnold's laughter and said, "Haha, it's-a false-a. An apple's a fruit-a," and he locked it in. Then Neil said, "Let's see what Harold said." Harold had written, "False. I got it wrong on a test once." Neil said, "Well, at least you learned it. Mario is correct and wins $2,000!"

Then Arnold had to return to his seat. Mario picked Gerald next. Neil then asked, "Gerald, what do you feel comfortable helping Mario with." Gerald answered, "Math and Art." So Mario went with 2nd grade math. The question was "How many hours are there in three days?" Gerald multiplied 24 x 3 in his head, and so did Mario. "The answer's-a 72," and he locked it in. Neil answered, "Mario...you and the whole class...are right! You get $5,000!"

Mario's next subject was 3rd grade art. "Who painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel?" Gerald paused; he wasn't sure. But then he locked in his answer. Mario thought silently for a minute. Suddenly, he locked in Michelangelo. Neil then said, "Let's see what the class said." All but Harold agreed with Mario; Harold thought it was Picasso. "The correct answer...is Michelangelo! You win $10,000! We'll see if we can make it $25,000 when we come back!"

_Mario has won $10,000 without using any cheats so far. How far can he go? Think he'll win the million? Or will__ he have to admit, "I am not smarter than a 5th grader"?_

_Oh, and which format of _Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? _do you prefer? The classic one hosted by Jeff Foxworthy on Fox, or the current one hosted by John Cena on Nickelodeon?_


End file.
